What Comes Next
by Ela-Pace
Summary: At what maybe the end of the relationship Shika and TenTen wonder what to do next. R&R. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I wish I owned Naruto but I don't and never will.

This dedicated to anyone who loves the idea of Shika and Ten-Ten.

* * *

**Present**

"Then why are you here?" sigh. _I guess you don't get it._

He look at the door in front of him there was no way she would open it. Not until he explained. _I could always just leave_. The thought was pushed out of his head cause it made no sense. If he left now he just come back. _This is so wired._ There was no denying that. Shikamaru was locked in a room. The only way out was the window he used to get in. On the other side of the door stood a very confused Ten-Ten. He wouldn't give up. She wouldn't give in. and nether now what to do next. They stood in silence, both sensing the others frustration and distress. The present held no answers and the future looked dim. They drifted in the past both thinking about how they got here.

* * *

**Flash back - Ten-Ten**

"Who's that?"

"Who's who?" Ino turned her head but she didn't see anyone.

"He's kinda cute…"

"Who's cute?" she began looking around wildly "You mean Sasuke? Is he-"

"Ino" Ten- ten rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you?" there was no answer so she reminded her. " You get to say his name three time… That was the third time. If you bring him up again I'm leaving."

"You wouldn't." _Yeah that's what you thought last time Blondie._ "Ok you would. I don't see anyone just Shika. And he's not cute."

_Shika. I know that name. _"Wait, you mean Shikamaru Nara? The lazy one on your team."

Ino looked at the boy. "Yeah that's him. Lazy bones himself." She shivered. "Shika is not cute. He's Shika. That's it" Ino stood up she just realized something. "You think I'm crazy for liking Sasuke and you've been following him (she tilted her head to Shika)." She dusted off her outfit. "Oh don't worry, this time **I'm** leaving **you**. I can't believe this for 3 day's. We've been hanging out in the dumbest places for 3 days." She held up three fingers like Ten-Ten couldn't count. "All so you could look at **_him_**" Ino walked a way mumbling some thing about "going crazy" and "belong together". Ten- Ten could have heard her if she wanted to but she did want to. _Why waste the energy? She'll be back tomorrow. _Ten-Ten stood up and noticed Ino left her bag. She picked it up and made her way home. _Looks like she'll be back tonight. _

_

* * *

_

**Flash back - Ten-Ten**

TEN-TEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT BOY?

She gave him that "You can not be serious' look. But shrugged it off. "Would you believe I was looking for my gum?"

"TEN-Ten… This is not funny." _Then you're looking at it wrong_. "Do you know who that boy is?"

She stopped walking. "No. I just wanna play tonsil hockey with every boy in the village." Lee had a shocked expression on his face. She was temped to say, "Come to think of it, you're next on the list." But she remembered Lee didn't get sarcasm. "Lee it was a joke."

"So you do know him."

"**Of course I know him**… What kind of girl do you think I am?" _Oh no._ Lee was starting to cry next he was going to go in to his rant of a thousand apologies. She looked at her watch. _I don't have time for this._ She looked down at Lee. He was now groveling at her feet. Next comes more tears, then the begging. _I make this quick._ "Lee I have to go." He didn't stop his sobbing. "Look his name is Shikamaru Nara. You saw him at the Chūnin exam. Remember?" She menially sloped herself. _Why'd I bring up the _Chūnin_ exam? _She had to change the subject and get rid of him at the same time. "He's on Sarutobi Asuma team, I hear they're pretty good." _That got his attention._ He was looking at her, behind the petty tears she could see growing curiosity." You should ask Guy about them."

"Are they really good?" _I know that would work._

She shrugged. "That's what I hear." _Sorry Shika._ "And Nara did trick that sound ninja in to knocking herself out." She knew all he need was one more push. _I'm **so** sorry Shika_. "You've got to be a hell of a shinobi to trick you're opponent like that."

"I MUST GO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THEM." _Yeah. You go do that. _"The Nara one in particular." _Go now. _"AND I MUST-"

"**Lee. Go already."** _Oh no_ "I said that out loud didn't I?"

* * *

**Flash back - Shikamaru**

He walked up to the door and rang the bell. _I can't believe I'm here_. There was movement inside. There was a crashing and the sound of glass shattering. _Just my luck. I show up in the middle of a violent out burst._ He sighed and rung the doorbell again. There was shout from the window above.

"Come in the doors unlocked." He stood there for a while before opening the door. Once in side, he didn't even bother looking around. "Come on up Ino. I need you to help-." The girl at the top of the steps made no attempt to hide her shock. "Hi. I… I thought you were Ino."

_Well that much is clear._ He sighed. "She sent me to get her things." _She better hold up her end of the deal. _He looked up to a girl standing at the top of the stairs. She didn't look the how he expected. She had on a pair of dark green pajama shorts with a light green tank top. The tank top had a giant panda face with starry eyes. Her hair had been let down and it was longer then she lead you to believe. It was about three inches past her shoulder and her bangs framed her face (which was now rose-pink).

He couldn't help but stare, but were several reasons behind it. First there was her chosen attire. Ino had told him he was expected but that was clearly a lie. Second there was her hair, which he'd never seen out before. Third there was the fact that she actually looked cute. But none of this matter as much as the fourth thing. The fact the she was holding a pair of scissors. _What have I gotten myself into?_

She noticed he was looking at the scissors and figured she should explain. After all he was looking at it like she was intended to throw it at him or something. "I'm cutting my hair." _Whatever_ He gave her disbelieving look._ . I know you like to throw sharp things at innocent bystanders._ "Seriously." He sighed. "Let me guess, you're thinking "what a drag."

"No." _I was thing about how to get away from the psycho in the green._

They stood in silence for about a minute. She plotted Ino death and wonder why she had to like the weird one. He tried to find a way to kill Ino without using much energy and not piss off loon with the scissors.

* * *

**Present - Shikamaru**

He walked across the room and sat on her bed. He reached for the book on her nightstand. Not to read it but to put it away. _What kinda of girl leaves her diary-_ He Jumped. _I mean **Journal** lying around?_ He nock over a cup of marbles when he jumped. He watched them roll all over the floor. _Her room must be crooked._ All the marbles rolled slightly to the left. Then ended up forming a line along her closet. He laughed.

* * *

**Flash back - Shikamaru **

He rang the doorbell and a familiar voice screamed out the usual greeting. "Come in the doors unlocked." He walked in and made his way to the stairs. "I'm up here." He sighed. _What's with the stairs?_ "Came you help me move this?" _manual labor_. "Hi… don't' look so down. I only mean you to help me move the bookshelf." Groaned. _That thing gotta weight a least 70 pounds._ He slipped into his thoughts and completely for got about Ten-Ten. Her voice pulled him back.

"Don't worry. I'm taking everything off."

"What?" _I must have missed something._

"I'm taking everything off…" She went back to work. Two seconds latter he was hit with a pink ball. "**The bookshelf**… I'm taking everything off **of the bookshelf**."

_I knew I missed something. _He watched her work for a while. _I suppose I should help._

"Oh I brought you something." Sigh. _This can't be good._ He was hit in the head with a marble. "You don't even know what it is." _I know you._

She walked to her nightstand and pulled out a book. She glared at him and went to tell him to look disappointed **after** he got it but she never got the chance. The minute they made eye contact he whet cross-eyed and stuck out his tongue. His face went back to normal just as fast, and it took a few seconds for every thing to register but when it did Ten-Ten collapsed on the floor. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breath. _I know that would shut her up._ The fact that he was standing there as if nothing had happen did do any thing but make her laugh harder. _She's crazy._ He looked down at her. _All women are. Where the hells that book? Oh. _

He pick put the book she had tried to give him. _A diary?_ He opened it. _A **used** diary? How thoughtful._

"Tenny Sweetie…" The voice came from down stairs. Ten- Ten stopped laughing instantly. _Now tell me **this** isn't a drag._

"Coming… I just have to find a… a…" She looked at looked Shika and whispered. "You have to get out of here?" _Really? I would have never guessed._ She ran to the window (that was the only way out).

"Hay Ten-Ten… I'm coming up." She closed the window then ran and closed the door.

"Well Ino's coming up. My farther down stairs. There are too many people out side to go throw the window. " She put her head in her hands. "Where screwed."

"If you can't throw weapons at then you give up?"

"Do you have a better idea, smart ass." _I thought she was the nice one. Doesn't matter all women have split personalities. _"Well do you?"

"The closet." _I'll take that dumb look to mean you don't get it._ "I'll hide in the closet until it's safe."

She jumped up and hugged him. "Shika you're a genius." _And you're a lunatic._ "What the hell are you doing with my Journal?" _What? Oh, this thing._

He shrugged_ "you're the one who gave it to me. Like I want the Diary of killer."_

"One, it's a journal **not** a diary. Two, I only kill when provoked" there was a knock on the door…

"What's three?"

"Ten-Ten why is the door locked?"

He was smiling. "Would you like me to let her in?"

"Shut up… this is not funny."

"Tenny Sweetie that's not polite."

"Who's in there with you?"

"Hold on. The door is stuck again…" She walked to the door while throwing the Kunai under the bed and whisper. "Three is don't call me that. And get in the damn closet already."

* * *

**Present - Ten-Ten**

Ten-Ten sat with her back on the wall facing her bedroom door. there was a sealing jutsu on the door so only she could open it. There were several flashlights in front of the door (to cast all shadows inward.) _I'd like to see him try to trick me now._ She leaned her head on her knees (her leg were pulled to her chest). "I'm glade you find this funny, cause I don't." there was movement in the room. "Don't tell me I'm looking at this wrong unless you want to explain it to me." She could hear him sigh from behind the door. _That's what I thought._

The two sat in silence on opposite sides of a door. Less then ten feet from each other. Both wondered the one thing. "How the hell did we get like this?' At the same time they each sat in there own world drifting between the past and the present. Light years away from each other. Nether fully understanding the other. Both wondering "How the hell did we get like this?'

* * *

I've done it again I've taken a perfectly good couple (one i love)and ripped them apart.This is going to be my firstTen-Ten Shika story. - - - - I just noticed he didn't call anyone troublesome. I'll fix that.- - - - 

Thanks for reading please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before.

**Flashback Ten-Ten POV**

_I hate crowds. _I was walking slowly but he was still behind me. "We're going to be late." I looked at my watch. "Later then we already are." I wasn't in a hurry, and didn't mind being late but he was acting funny. Any idiot could see he was trying to avoid something…_ It's probably Ino._ We made our way throw the crowd; which was hard considering how slow we were moving. _He's walking so slow…_ I looked over my shoulder. _Slower then usual._

"Shika" He looked at me for a second then his eyes went back to his feet. _He looks… Sad._ "Come on." I took his hand and dragged him off to the side.

I knew Ino would be pissed but she'd get over it. We were out of the crowd but I still had no idea where to go. I look at him looking at his feet. _They're not that fascinating._ I looked up and watched the sky for a while then it me.

"Where dose Chōji live?" He looked to the left so that's the direction I drag him in.

He mumbled "fourth house down". I dragged him down the block and we went behind the fourth house.

"He's not here… He's with Ino and everyone else."

"I know that." _We should be there too._ I looked around for something but it was just a backyard, like any other. "Ok where is it?" I heard him sigh. _Took long enough. _

"Where's what?"

"The spot you like to watch clouds from?"

He looked at me like I was crazy for a while then point to the roof. I jumped up there and he followed.

"So… Shika."

"Umm..."

"What's wrong with you?" _I mean besides being lazy and weird._

He sighed "Nothing." I just rolled my eyes. _Liar._

We sat in silence for what seamed like forever. He kept looking at me then looking any and sighing. I was tempted to poke him in the eye and push off the roof.

"Am I troublesome?" He just looked at me. _At least he didn't look away this time._ "Be honest. Over all am I troublesome?" He hesitated before shaking his head no. "Do you think I'm a drag?" He shook his head again. "Ok… So you think I stupid."

"What…" He sat up. "I didn't say that." I shrugged.

"Well it's the only thing left." He just kept looking at me. "You don't thing I'm troublesome, so I couldn't make it worse." I laid down and put my hands under my head. "You don't think I'm a drag, so I wouldn't make it any more boring… That would mean you think I'm stupid."

He just kept looking at me. "I don't think you're stupid"

"If you expect me to believe nothings wrong, you must think I'm stupid." He sighed. "You've been acting strange all day." He what to say something then decided against it.

"I don't think you're stupid." I waited for him to say something else. After a while he took the hint. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just explain."

"Ten-Ten…" He looked back at his feet. "I like you." I sat up and tried to say something but there was nothing to say. _I heard him wrong._ I tried to talk again but he cut me off. "I don't know why…" He was talking to his feet not me. "I don't know how…" _What?_ "I've tried not to." He looked at me but I still couldn't talk. "Sorry." He was gone before the last few minute could completely register.

**A few hour later.**

I sat on the roof for a long time. The sun was completely gone and the air was the air was cold. I tried to rethink what just happened. I know I should've said something but… _What the hell just happen?_ The wind blow and caused me to shiver. I decided to go home. I jumped off the roof and came face to face with very fat butterfly.

"Hi Chōji."

"Hay Ten-Ten. I thought you were Shikamaru." He was eating a large bag of chips as always.

"He left… a while ago."

He shoved a hand full of chips in him mouth. "Want some?" I shuck my head. "So. He just left you here."

"Well…" I went to say yes. Then I went to say no. In the end all I could say was, "Pretty much".

He just looked at me. _Not again._ He shoved more chips into his already full mouth. "See ya, Chōji." I walked away but I didn't get very far.

"He told you didn't he?" I froze. All I could hear was the sound of his crunching. "What did you say?" _Nothing… Nothing at all._ "You freaked out didn't you?" I shook my head. I heard his footsteps come towards me. "I know him better then any one and he doesn't run away. What happened?"

This time I sighed. "I don't know. I could think of anything to say." I turned to face him.

"So what did you?" He shoved another hand full in his mouth.

"Nothing." _I am stupid._

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing." He looked at his bag of chips and closed it. _What the hell?_ Chōji never closed a bag he just ate it. _Great I broke him too._ He asked why and I just stared the story from the beginning. I didn't know why maybe he could tell me. He didn't say anything just listened when it was all over he opened his bag again. He shoved a hand full of chips in his mouth and said, "I can fix this… " I just watched him. " be at Ichiraku's _(the Ramen Bar) _at three… You want some?"

Thanks for reading, please review. Please.


End file.
